Past Fading, Future Impending
by Cyberina
Summary: Don't live unless you have something to die for. That is what I was taught. I never expected it, but my 'life' has taken the most faulty turns, ones that have brought me where I am. So, so close to the end. But I had learned to expect the unexpected. {大好き} -ItachiOC-
1. The Beginning

**Hello! Firstly, let me thank you for clicking on this story. And now, let me tell you that I do not own anything except my OC. Yeah so that is said, this happened to be an idea that popped into my head late at night, and much as I tried to ignore it, it turned into a freaky plot bunny that wouldn't stop building a story that I ultimately cannot ignore. So if you are going to take the time to even simply read this story, then a huge thank you from my side, and well you know, dear reader, that a little feedback might mean a step closer to me becoming that author I want to be ;)**

**Also I admire you if you took the time to read all that :D **

I had really not expected Konoha to be this big, or this vast.

Konohagakure. A village, prized with the title of maintaining the most stable peaceful situations and the unity of the Shinobi and civilians living there. If I had to say something about it, I would only wonder how they got so many buildings erected in the given time. Not like my supposed three year old mind would know of how much time had passed since Konoha was established. I was only throwing guesses out there.

But really, every corner I turned to, I found another building staring me in the face, there seemed to be structures of every colour in every shade, and in the mess which I had gotten myself into, I could say it will take me near forever (or never) to find my new sensei's house. If only I had listened to the sweet lady who was babysitting me, and taken the map of Konoha with me…

Don't get me wrong here, I did not ask for a babysitter, I, in fact, would have been better off without a worry wart, who was afraid of letting me go to washroom alone late at night. It can get really annoying, when she insisted hard enough, and almost ran off to the Hokage, because I did not want a map stuck in front of my nose all day.

I was really regretting my quick decision now. Even though Hamasaki Ayase was not my real mother, she immediately, and very happily actually, took me in. Sarutobi Hiruzen had graciously allotted me an apartment, which I had easily warmed up to in the short span of two weeks. Ayase-san, or as she liked me to call her, Kaa-chan had euphorically taken up the role of my nagging mother, and even though I don't really remember my real mom, or what she even looked like…yes I am quite lost on this path of life right now.

The Hokage had told me, that Ayase-san's one and only child was stillborn, and due to that little unfortunate fact, the child never got to feel the affection Ayase was showering me with right then. She was broke, as Sandaime-sama told me, she wouldn't comprehend to life anymore. And then God had rewarded her with me.

I cannot say that I resemble her child, because her child never opened her eyes. Kaa-chan never got to look into the eyes of her remaining family, but she always told me that she wanted her child to have 'sparkling emeralds' for eyes, and the 'richest brown' for hair. I don't know, I doubt I ever will, if she meant those words.

Returning to my current problem at hand, I am still lost in the streets of Konoha. Every house regardless of colour seemed the same to me now, and unfortunately I was only told that 'Masuta's' house was on this and this street, and looked like a tall building with unusual pottery on the front door. Frankly speaking, the guy's name was seriously scary, I mean how amiable does 'Masuta' sound to you? Yes, I can tell we were not going to get along well.

In my distressed condition I could ask for directions, but I guess I have not said anything about my personality yet. I overthink everything, and when it comes to speaking I cannot form coherent enough words, and eventually fall into the socially awkward category. I mean if Social came up to me wearing a name tag and slapped me, I still would wonder what hit me. Yeah.

But if I am good friends with you, you will know that I fall nowhere in the quiet category. I cannot be contained, like an epidemic. After knowing my brand new Kaa-chan for a month or two, she classified me as a walking talking, three year old cyclone. I still am unaware if feeling happy about that was a good or a bad thing.

I spun on my heel, and sprinted down the road, since I was desperately hoping this could be the one street I was looking for, I leapt around another corner, with a smile on my face. I was positive now, this had to be the street. But as I turned the corner I was met by a poster covered wall to my face. Dead end.

I sighed unhappily. If this was my situation right now, my only hope was…yes as much as I wished it could be anything else, I had to ask for directions now.

I sheepishly walked out of the abandoned alleyway, strolling casually down the street, in other words I was trying to make myself seem like not so much of a fool who ran into pathways thoughtlessly. My eyes swept the street for anyone who I deemed worthy of being asked directions to, and I sighed in relief as I saw a young boy who was hopefully my age. But I knew I had to hurry to catch up to him, because he was walking away from me.

I tore through the path, in a frenzy to get to my self-proclaimed saviour. But as I neared him, I instantaneously decreased my speed. I did not want him to think I was a maniac running towards him, because that would most probably lead to him running away from me.

I slowed to a walk, as I cautiously approached the young lad. Why was I cautious? Well, you know, the Uchiha symbol crested onto his shirt was literally screaming 'run away' to me. But my stubborn attitude pushed me on, and before I knew it, I was looking into the face of the kid who I had thought could actually help me.

I stared at him wordlessly. He looked at me back. And this was how we began our unintentional staring contest. I am sure I honestly creeped him out.

"Hello, may I help you?" Uh oh, he seemed like the over helpful kind. That or he was just extremely polite for a three year old. I wondered if I should reply in a matching format. Then I reminded myself that I didn't know how to do polite.

"Um, Hi! So…" I trailed off, beginning to fidget with the hem of my shirt. Come on, Mizasai! I urged myself, I had to say something, or I would lose this chance of finding my way like the amazing baka I was. I took a deep breath. I would say this, even if it meant I had to do it in one breath and if the kid here thought my reality check had bounced.

"I lost my way a while ago I am searching for Kurosawa Masuta's house and I was wondering if you could give me some hints so I could find my way." I blurted out using the breath I was storing for these very words which became my only hope now. Even if they were horribly articulated and I truly sounded like a three year old. But this Uchiha kid here, seemed to radiate service and it also felt like he understood how stroppy my social situation was.

"I am willing to show you the way." He replied in his reserved manner, and I suddenly wondered how old he was, I mean, he cannot certainly be only three, his mental age seemed to be like thirty five or something.

"Yes, I…um, thank you." I replied shyly, now suddenly intimidated by his status as an Uchiha and a person who knew how so speak so formally. That led to my new problem now. I did not want to speak as much in front of him, and to find the way, I had to do some talking. I inwardly groaned, hoping that my quick lips won't speak any words that would offend the Uchiha. Yes, _the_ Uchiha.

He began walking the way he was going before, and I wondered if he was actually helping me, or if he was minding his own business. I could also feel my lower lip push out in a pout, as I pondered over the direction he was walking.

"Hey," I began, quickening my chicken like pace to catch up his even more surprisingly long strides. I guess I could blame that on the fact that I was short and puny, while he seemed pretty sturdy and well, tall for his age. Not like I knew what his age was. It was something he knew and a thing I had to find out.

He startled me by suddenly stopping dead in his tracks, and looking over his shoulder at me. I unintentionally gulped, because his dark stare, apart from sending shivers racing up me, was also inquisitive.

"…Where are we going?" I deliberated if it was okay to use plural form in front of him. My earlier notion about him being over helpful was definitely only a first impression because he was acting more or less ignorant to me now. I suppressed the building wrath inside me.

"You were the one who needed directions, I said I was willing." He replied in a quiet tone, and then I watched in awe and marvel as a small, friendly smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Damn the fact that smiles are contagious, I was myself grinning as I trotted to his side, all ready to make small talk.

I was suddenly passing by constructions I had not ever passed by the whole time I was wandering like a lost soul, actually I might have, but almost all buildings looked alike to me a while ago. I walked with the Uchiha in silence, since I really did not have anything to talk about with a stranger and because I was a child, could not go on rambling about the weather. I really did not have a clue when it came to the clouds, skies and wind direction really.

I searched my memories of sparse experience, hoping to find a topic suitable enough for children to talk about. Toys? Drama shows? Family? Siblings? Combat skills? Maybe I should begin with the most basic information like name and stuff… I cannot keep calling him the Uchiha forever.

"So what's your name?" I asked, forgetting any kind of proper conduct. I wanted to talk, I would talk. This kid here, seemed as though he knew what it was like when they are words churning in your head and all you can do is stutter. I am cold to people I don't like, and I open up easily to someone I become friendly with. This Uchiha seemed to be a person like that.

"Uchiha Itachi." He answered, looking straight ahead. Phew, I don't have to call him the Uchiha anymore.

"May I ask you the same?"

Huh. Even if he has to ask my name, he can't give up his ceremonial behaviour.

"Hiranaga Mizasai." I yipped, letting another smile take over my face. I saw him beam right back at me from the corner of my eye.

Yep, smiles were really contagious.

**Yeah I know I know, not very dynamic of a first chapter, but believe me, I have the whole plot written out, and it is confusing enough to confuse its creator XD Also my chapters are usually not this short, this was around 2050 words, but my chapters can be as long as 5000 words at times. Also this was only the beginning ;) **

**If you read my whole chapter then thank you so much! You are a blessing from the heavens! **

**But if you decide to review you will be an angel sent from God himself :***

**Sayonara!**

**-Cy**


	2. Questions

**Hello everyone! I am so happy about the feedback I got last chapter! Therefore this chapter is dedicated to: LostLonelyLies and Kyid! Thank you both of you for reviewing my first chapter. I was so happy when I saw two reviews! I know you will think that two reviews is nothing much to be so psyched about, but believe me, even a single word in a review makes me break down the room with happiness! **

**LostLonelyLies: Thank you! Even if it was a single word ;)**

**Kyid: Patience, my grasshopper XD The plot will unfold every chapter. If I write it down, it won't be much of a surprise right! And yes, it was quite only the start, so naturally my mind won't respond and I wrote a short chapter Xp Thank you for your long and considerate review :D **

Whoa, they weren't kidding when I was told that Masuta's house had unusual pottery on the front door… The first thing my eyes saw when I stepped onto his porch was a pot, followed by another one, and eventually my eyes traced a string of pottery, models and sculptures commendable for only a museum or an academic institute. I had a bit of trouble skipping over the many things on my way in, but Itachi easily avoided them, and gracefully stepped in. I pouted again.

This kid here seemed to be naturally gifted to the point where he could even walk through this battlefield with his eyes closed! You ask about me? Well I was stumbling around the apparently delicate figurines and broke two of them. The rest of the way, I followed the path that Itachi had carved, and I luckily made it without any more flouting around.

Deceptively, Itachi had already knocked on the wooden door while I was stumbling my way to the entrance, and as I dusted myself off and rose my gaze, I was met by a warm hazel scrutiny, one that reminded me of honey and melted my heart. To whoever they belonged to, the person had probably the most unreliable warm eyes ever. I blinked in confusion, also in an attempt to tear my eyes away from the stranger's eyes.

I thankfully succeeded in my try to rip my gaze away. Then I forced myself to see anywhere but his eyes. I observed a winkled old face, something equivalent of a dried apricot. The person had thin lips and even thinner, wispy hair. I could tell it was a male, because he was quite tall, and his hair was relatively short compared to other Shinobi. I think my eyes traitorously blinked again.

Was this my sensei? Why the heck did his name not correspond with his looks? This person definitely did not seem the type to beat jutsus into you…Then?

"Not very nimble on your feet, are you, dear girl?" He asked in a voice that matched his gentle looks. Soft and soothing. Man, if this was my teacher, then I was in for truckloads of mild and calm training. And he doesn't even know me and he called me 'dear girl'. Yes, I was in good hands.

"Ohayo," I said quickly, wondering what honorific I should use to address this person with. While I fought with my conscious, examining all the prefixes I knew of to request a stranger with, the man chuckled in soprano notes, making me gulp and shudder. According to my knowledge, a person who was being sweet with you will eventually turn around and fire. I deliberated if this dude fell into those untrustworthy sorts.

"You don't have to look so irresolute, lass." He alleged. Oh, we will know that only as time passes.

"Ohayo, sensei." Itachi implied, in those soft, respectful tones again, and my eyes widened even if I had tried to stop it. Itachi just called him sensei! So I was right. I should learn how to trust my first instincts more. My life will automatically switch from unpredictable to oh-I know-everything!

Wait a second…

Sensei? Itachi? My living compass was studying with my new teacher? But from the information I had observed, the Uchiha clan kept to themselves and well… they were quite anti-social really. They would teach their students within their unwavering gaze, but here stood an Uchiha, greeting a person I would not trust, away from his clan! Wow…

"Sensei." I quickly copied Itachi, making the man erupt in light and quiet chortles again. I held my body stiff and contained, unsaid fear reflecting in my eyes. I had simply remembered that I had broken two of his sculptures which who knows how long he had spent making, or how much money he had spent on. We had just met and I seemed to be getting on his bad side already.

"I see you are worried about doing away with those pretty pottery, hmm?"

Bless Kami. I was certainly going to be reprimanded for this! I could feel my heart jump in my chest as I bit my lip, waiting for an opportunity to apologize. His honey like stare seemed to lose their warm touch, and I felt my soul convulse with silent terror. Yes, the turn around and fire part was unfolding before my very eyes now.

He revolved on his spot, using his cane (which I was unobservant enough to not notice), and began to stalk away, with an uncanny, springy gait to his step. I noticed an opening and grabbed at it, ready to explode into a string of explanations. If I want to say sorry, I had to say it now.

"I-I-I…am so-"I began hastily, fidgeting with my shirt hard enough to tear it. But Kurosawa Masuta did not give me a chance to say one thing as he abruptly moved fast enough for my eyes to miss his actions, and the next thing I was aware of, was a long brown object flying at my face. I inadvertently pulled my brows together, tacit annoyance overpowering my will to maintain a straight face.

I could feel my defence instincts take over as I jut out the heel of my hand in a fraught attempt at distracting the path of the pole anywhere else other than me. A stabbing sensation filled my arm, and I heaved a sigh of relief at finding myself intact and not speared through. The momentum of that throw, which I felt because my bone had been hit with it, was strong enough to pierce me! Was this guy trying to take my life?

"Sensei!" retaliated, with unseen irritation, registering the crack of a lot more pottery breaking behind me a second too late. Was this teacher out of mind? Or was he a teacher at all? In the past few moments, he tried to eradicate me from the face of this earth, just because I broke a couple of his preciously stupid models! I made a mental note to kick every model I came across on my path out. But my list of questions only seemed to elongate.

Why would a clan as famed and honoured as the Uchiha allow a dunderhead like him teach an obviously talented descendant like Itachi?

Well my questions had to be saved for later, since the person who was sadly my teacher (who I will call Numb Brain from now on), was chuckling. Yes he was quietly tittering his way into the house, not once looking back to see if I was still alive! I suddenly found myself thinking over the fact: how many children had…died under his tutelage? How long was I going to last? I did not want the answers to these questions right now.

As a wall of the house hid him from view, I sighed in reprieved liberation, swiftly spun around to face Itachi and extended a finder towards Masuta's, I mean Numb Brain's general direction. I was breathing heavily, trying to contain my voice, so when I spoke, the minimum amount of nippiness would leak into my speech.

Did it work? Nah...

"He just tried to assassinate me!" I all but screamed, all the breathing I had done before hand, suddenly melting into nothing, resulting in me gasping and my voice unnaturally pitched and teetering on the very edge of blowing up. I forced air into my lungs, allowing oxygen to be absorbed, as I told myself repeatedly I was still alive.

"He didn't."

How amazing, my new friend and future classmate, also disagreed with me! My life was so full of injustices, you could see the stretch marks! I dangerously narrowed my eyes at Uchiha Itachi.

"He was only testing you."

Okay, so it was a true fact I was bursting with unanswered questions right now. But this strange turn of events had led me to one and a very validated and rational question.

Huh?

Hey! It was up to my standards you know! I also do not really care about the backbiting folks who only wanted an opening to disgrace me. I merely believed that they were only people who admired me for me, and could not reach up to my status, and thus they resort to viciousness.

But being frank enough, my status right now was that of a small girl, with a weak figure, and a quick, imprudent reflex, that might just get me killed, or mauled about and killed, or blown to bits and killed. A cold shudder ran down my spine thinking of all the creative ways I had precipitously thought of, ways that could take my life.

"Analysing?" I asked with a hint of faintness tracing my voice. If you couldn't already tell, I was kind of afraid of witnessing heaven for myself. Yes, I was bone chillingly petrified of death.

"He is a quite multitasking Shinobi. He prefers to find out the weakness and strength of his students as soon as possible. That is the reason he sets up those pots and pans right at his door," Itachi began, with a cool and collected atmosphere around him, which I could never, ever, decipher.

"I can already say that you did not spare a glance to the ceiling." I could see his hair shake with the oscillating movement of his head. I could bear the heaving of my chest now, the meagre amount of energy in me fuelling my respiration. Even if I was a kid, I was not stupid enough to stop breathing when my long awaited questions are answered. You could place a bet that I could be stupider.

"Um, yeah…the celling was not of much interest to me hehe…" I faltered, rubbing the back of my neck guiltily. If I knew one thing, there was something of importance on the ceiling I had ignored. But the ground was so beautifully littered, that maintaining my balance there had taken up all my attention.

"It is not a question of interest."

I knew it.

"The roof was covered with oil, too. The roof and the surrounding walls. That way you will surely lose your grip if you try to use the surroundings to your aid. That leaves skipping over the models as the only option. And you saw how well he had scattered them on every inch." If anyone could explain in a way I (specifically) could understand, it was this Uchiha.

"How does that help him with analysis?" I enquired, yet again. I was curious by nature as a fact, and I would not hesitate to spend valuable time to try and drown a fish.

This time, he gave in to sighing with quite the noiseless fury. I found myself thinking if Uchiha were a violent pack.

"He judges you by how many pots you break, and the amount of time you required." His tenor was still clam, but the sentence he had just said…it clicked a piece and rung a bell at the same time.

"So I broke two pots as soon as I entered, does that qualify me for-"

"Intensive training."

So looks like Numb Brain had finally decided that his little private, giggling haven was boring enough that we aspiring Shinobi could entertain him. Not like his dysfunctional nervous system would appreciate my lame attempts at sarcasm.

I had to bite my lip and tongue to hold myself.

"Sensei," Itachi inaugurated the initiation of what I would identify as a long, boring and shocking report.

…

"Please, come on here, and take a seat!"

I was still on the lookout for danger, as I approached the familiar low lying tables, which could be found in any Japanese house. For all that I knew, something absurd and absolutely intellect blemishing could just snap out from the recesses I could not see and eeegh… I have undeniably no idea what it could be. My first impression about this master was very faulty and you cannot blame me for that.

I forced my feet one in front of the other, trying my best to save the tiny amount of dignity I had left, as I marched my way to the promising tea on the table. As surprising as it was, Masuta had prepared tea, and set up an atmosphere good enough for an exalted visitor, rather than two three year olds who had come to his place seeking training, as the academy wont tutor children below six years of age.

I now had my knees comfortably digging into a cushion too big for my petite physique. The tea which was sitting, steaming and assuring was now only an arm's length away from me. However, the person who called himself teacher, and tries to hurt his student a minute after, was sitting, in all his bristly hair, and robed glory, smiling at me in a way I could only describe as scary.

I hastily reached for the bowl like teacup, hoping that a warm drink would ease my worries, and optimistically change my opinion of sensei, before I actually gave up training because he was so unpredictable.

But…

As soon as my hand reached out for the edge of the edge of the bowl, a hard and almost invisible thing caught me on my wrist, and although it didn't exactly hurt, it stung a bit. If it was not for the sunlight pouring in from the large window which reflected off its surface, I would have never been able to tell myself what hit me. I hate living in fear, and sensei was making my life a living hell itself.

"You don't think before you act," Sensei spoke again this time, his voice was crisp and clear. But the words he spoke seemed to burst bubbles of fury within me. He indirectly implied I had quick reflexes, doing without thinking. But if you extend that theory to sensei, he did more things than me without pondering them over first. I now thought of him as the kind who preached without following his standards himself.

"You have swift reactions to movement in your surroundings, but how you use that feature will draw a pattern of life or death." I very visibly gulped. "You are ignorant of your most proximate circles, and that is a weak point you will have to neutralize. On a completely different hand, you are probably the most inept and heavy footed individual I have come across. You have ninja potential, but you don't know how to unravel it."

Hey I had already said that this meeting was going to be strange and shocking, but the information he was giving me now, simply spat at me that I had raw talent that would lead me into vulnerability. I was happy with the news that I had 'ninja potential', the one purpose I had come to fulfil was actually not only a dream now, because I could see my near future as serious and severe training to control that unprocessed aptitude of mine.

"But there a few things about you that are not fully negative."

Okay, so at least he was capable of seeing my strong points too and wouldn't only try to dig for weak spots. I made it a mental reminder to not let him find any. But at the moment I was listening with strained ears at what sensei had to say, since I was under the impression he hated me.

"You are a polite individual, albeit clumsy with your words too, it leads people to think that you are rude, when you really just have problems at saying what is on your mind," Satisfactory, there was someone who understood me, my struggle when it came to words. I wish I could speak like Itachi, have a vocabulary as wide as his, and also be born with that kind of genius flair.

Masuta, despite his snappiness, was aware of the genuine me.

"And not to mention, your reflexes are quite impressive, though you should have deflected the cane with your foot and not your hand." So the baton throwing episode was also a test. I should have figured that out long ago, but my mind works painfully slow. To mask my hopeless understanding, I only shook my head slowly, pretending I got every word he said.

"Child let your sensei tell you one thing, follow your instincts more. Learn to trust your sense of impulses, and translate them. Don't act on them quickly, if you had actually considered your situation when I threw my cane at you, you would have found that deflecting it with your foot would have been more effective and less painful." Sigh, I know, sensei… I have told myself many a times to follow my animalistic sense before, but I usually come to the wrong conclusion…

"That doesn't work for me," I blurted out before turning the words over in my head. Yep, the speak without thinking part is here. But to my intense surprise, I heard the tittering laughter which had infuriated me a few moments ago, and I turned my eyes to my sensei, who I now had a better impression of. It was good knowing I won't die in training.

My eyes followed the side to side movement of his finger as he shook it, still chuckling.

"I think you meant, 'I have tried what you have suggested, but my mind always tells me the wrong thing,' right?" I stared at my reflection in the teacup, moving my head in a 'yes'. This was maybe, the only person who knew me before even talking to me for a long time. Either he was telepathic, or really perceptive.

"Think before you speak child, think once."

…

"You know, it doesn't make much sense. Why do you study with him, when your clan can teach you?" My curiosity will get me killed one day, no doubt. But as I walked down the street with Itachi, I couldn't help pelting him with questions, and he answered every one of them without getting annoyed. If someone vaulted me with questions like I do to other people, I would be already fed up by now.

The things I had found out on our little walk:

Masuta had participated in the Third Shinobi World War. He was a specialist in Genjutsu, and this was why Itachi was studying with him. But it was only half a reason and I could tell that.

Also, Itachi was the heir to the Uchiha clan, born to Uchiha Fugaku. This was by far, the most interesting thing I had found out about my new friend.

Yes, Itachi was the first connection I had made after Kaa-chan and Hokage-sama, in the span of the two months I had spent in Konoha. To summarize it all, he was way respectful to me. I would greet people with a fist bump, but he would bow. My speech was a decrepit wreck, his seemed to be written and memorised beforehand.

It annoyed me sometimes, how easily everything just came to him, while I had to struggle with meditation even. I could be sitting there cross-legged, when a blade of grass would capture my attention. I don't know why that kind of rapt attention to my surroundings just does not happen when I train or need attention on all sides.

However, Itachi had looked at me with this kind of face, which I interpreted as annoyed with questions, but he answered my latest inquiry anyhow. I swear he is a pro at not getting annoyed.

"He is a Genjutsu specialist, my clan uses their Dojutsu for illusionary techniques, but I don't have my Sharingan yet." I wondered why, and how you awaken a Sharingan again, but I told myself to keep my mouth shut and if I do, the answer will come with time.

"Also, Tou-sama has left Konoha for a mission and won't be returning until next month. He was the one who usually trained me, and in his absence, I had agreed to accept training from a person who had war experience. It is quite benefitting really." He said, and I perked my ears to hear over the crowd droning. Ugh, damn useless noises. I would be better off if I could talk at a quiet and peaceful place.

Right to my left, I saw the glimpse of a park, and I took off running towards it, forgetting about my company. When I did remember, I embarrassedly rubbed the back of my neck and smiled at him, and he smiled back. I was kind of happy that the phrase 'smiles are contagious' was true, because every time I grinned at him, I was rewarded with a smirk that reminded me he was a person and a living machine programmed to speak like a person from the past.

Even though Itachi won't show it, he was curious about me too, I could tell from the occasional question or two he shot towards me. It was flattering he wanted to know about a person who had ended up at his hometown, because if I was in Itachi's place, I would have immediately shunned all contacts of this sort. I really had to admire his ability at making friends.

I was sitting on the topmost rung of the ladder, while Itachi occupied the swing. It was till the early wisps of evening thanks to our class getting dismissed earlier than usual, or so Itachi told me.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked yet again.

"No." He sounded sad, frankly speaking.

"Um, your family are Shinobi?"

"Yes."

"Really! Your mom too?"

"She was a Jonin, though she has given up the job."

"How long have you been studying with Kurosawa-san?"

"A week and a half."

"What did you learn?"

"Mostly Genjutsu, a good amount of Taijutsu."

If he wanted to know about me, he had to begin asking soon, because I was running out of questions. That, and I had though he was interested, but now he was only answering questions. Huh, breathing Wikipedia…

I had nothing more to ask now, so I sat there with my lips held together, so I would not spout weird things at him. I was still waiting for him to ask something, because I was surely losing my patience. You see, I am not used to keeping quiet for long periods of time, I have to keep saying _something._

"You are from Konoha?"

Yes! He now asks something!"

"Nah…"

"Then which village are you from?"

"No idea."

"Where are your parents?"

"No idea. I was adopted by Hamasaki Ayase, though my could-have-been- father passed away in war." Yes, this was the real truth. Ayase's one half of a family was taken away by war, and her other half of a family died before seeing life.

"Who were your real parents?"

"No idea."

"Don't you ever wonder?"

"Not really."

Then he fell silent. To be honest I was kind of worried I said something I shouldn't have when he stopped his questions. But then I realised he was contemplating my answer. But it was the truth. I did not know who my real parents were, and I never felt the need to wonder. I don't know the pain of losing someone close to you, but the way Itachi was acting, I could say he was thinking hard.

I simply stayed silent until he talked again. It was after a while though.

"Mizasai-san, what are your opinions on war?" His voice was small, and I could think of a legitimate enough reason for this.

"War is bad!" I squawked before framing a sentence in my head. I should really begin implementing Masuta's idea of 'think before speaking' in my life.

Then I looked at Itachi whose eyes had taken on the size of saucers. What? War was bad, it took innocent lives, just for the sake of countries and power. If people knew how to keep their noses to themselves, war would never happen. The world would be a peaceful place.

"War is indeed bad…"

Hearing the Uchiha Itachi use baby language was amusing.

Then I strained to look through the light curtain of hair to Itachi's face. When I did, I was quite surprised at seeing the pain flitting across his face. So this is what 'war' had done to him. Itachi was not an ordinary kid. He knew how to sympathize, and he could comprehend other's pain. That is why the useless fighting…it had him thinking for Kami knows how long. And it was slowly turning him into a pacifist.

"Itachi, what is your favourite food?"

If you are reading this, feel free to roll your eyes. But, I really needed a happy topic to lighten the mood, and favourite food was the first thing that jumped into my brain. I reminded myself to think before saying anything. Again.

He gave me a sceptical look, but graced me with a reaction nonetheless.

"Dangos."

Hah! I knew there was something in common between us! After all I could not be the complete opposite of him!

"Mine too!" I said with evident happiness in my voice.

I knew that silence would befall us again, but I did not know it would be this soon. We suddenly had nothing to talk about, and it was getting awkward.

I knew that if I said anything, I would embarrass myself. So I got down to framing a sentence in my head.

In the middle of my mental English lesson, I felt a light thud noise, signifying that someone was beside me.

I whipped my eyes to my right, and Itachi stood there. I raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow, six thirty. Be at sensei's house."

Oh sure I will.

**There! A nice and long chapter. Next chapter will have some action in it, since it will have the training part :)**

**Tell me how I did!**

**-Cy**


	3. Initial Training

**Hiii! Me is back! **

**So I got four more reviews on last chapter, and well I kind of expected more since I had worked hard on that chappie, *sigh* But I have learned to be happy with what I have **** Thank you to those sweet people who bothered to drop a suggestion :D I always reply, so,**

**Mikes0me: Lol yeah XD, that is how you say it. And thank you! I love Itachi too ;D**

**LostLonelyLies: Thank you again, I am trying my best!**

**And you my dear anonymous, thank you! I will try my best to meet your expectations. And lol all those puns are inside jokes I share with my sister! **

**SilverWolfMaiden: Thank you so much! I value your enthusiasm :D**

**Okay, so now that we are done with free talk, I would like you to continue with the story!**

"_Do it." A voice seethed. "Kill me."_

"_Why?" Another tone, deeper. A male perhaps, voice laced with deadly venom, and eyes flaring crimson. "Why didn't you try to stop me?"_

"_It was his wish." Her voice was shaking, sorrowful. "It was his own wish to die." _

_She was crying now. Silent tears betraying her emotionless façade. But the other person present did not show the worry, __he__ would have shown. _

"_You could have told me the truth!" _

"_I would be going against his dying will!"_

_The kunai moved forward._

…

I woke up the next morning in a gloomy mood.

I had to force myself out of bed, grab my yukata, put on my tiny Shinobi sandals, and was content with heading out of the door. The cheery morning somehow worked to dampen my frame of mind even further. I wanted, and had, nothing to do with the world, and I was hoping the world was okay with leaving me alone. My stomach grumbled, as I picked up the scent of onigiris Kaa-chan was making.

I somehow did not have too big of an appetite, I just wanted to get out of the house, and breathe.

Mornings sucked.

A lot.

I would have rather gotten up in the late hours of the afternoon, and stayed indoors. Reading some of Kaa-chan's journals from her younger days. She used to be a Shinobi too, even though she gave up when she was at Chunin. After Tou-san (?) died, she repented, wishing she had advanced to Jonin. I could see the dried marks of sadness on the pages of her third journal.

Returning to the present. I don't know what it is about the early wisps of dawn that annoys me to no ends. I just feel that it is the beginning of another long and extremely boring day, a day that will need all effort from me to pull through. I liked life, simple and easy. Hardships was not my forte, I did not believe in the phrase Adversity can be important for development, like medicine is for the body.

It was like, waking up, surviving, and going to bed. I didn't adore my routine too much. I craved the feeling of my soft covers over me. Thinking of that seemed to drain my energy even further.

But then I remembered.

The events of the past day, meeting my sensei whose personality was twisted as ramen strands, who so loved tossing sticks at me, then mentally poking at me. But still, this seemed to be the first person who had actually, really understood the deep, dark corners of my mind.

Itachi had told me he was a Genjutsu specialist with extraordinary proficiency, but to me it looked as if he was a mind reading… psychic instead. What else explains the fact that he was able to tell that I was as graceful as a happy chimpanzee (in every sense of the simile) after exchanging only a few words?

Which reminds me…

Itachi was supposed to attend the classes today!

Do not! Do not interpret my euphoria for meeting my new alliance the absolutely wrong way. For one thing I know, is that I don't know anything. I was told I had crude skill, and it depended on how I melded it, that would determine my future. It didn't feel like I had a life before I found myself in Konoha. I knew none of the people, they ignored me and I was glad with that piece of information. Do you expect me to be a huge, cheery blob of bubbliness then?

Uchiha Itachi, inheritor of the Uchiha bloodline limit, Sharingan, is my very first friend. I never knew what it was like to have someone other than considered family. Someone who was not Ayase, or Hokage-sama. Sure, they were sweet and understanding to me, but they were definitely not included in my age groups. I could share almost anything with Ayase-san, but she will not fully understand me because her mentality is much more advanced than my childish trebles.

That leaves Itachi as my only, one and lonely, acquaintance who should understand me. So, decode this friendship the way a three year old would. Even though Itachi's temperament appeared more innovative than my own. That point was still pricking my wrinkled self-esteem.

It was like as if my desire for food miraculously escalated when I remembered that I would be having my first real lesson today. I kicked off my sandals unceremoniously, bounding into the house, and heading straight for the kitchen. The mouth-watering smell of food intensified as I neared my destination.

I burst into the kitchen, and headed first to the stove, where Kaa-chan's pots and pans were sizzling invitingly. I will never know why she made so much food every morning, but I was glad she did, because I eat enough for three people when I am as hungry as I was right then.

"Kaa-chan!"

I would have called her Ayase-san, but she preferred it much more when I addressed her as my mother. I also felt like I was deceiving the purpose of her so called daughter.

"There you are, Mizu-chan!" Yes, I had told her a million times that I hated that nickname. I mean, does water-chan make an inkling of sense to you? Yeah even I don't know how she thinks it is cute.

"I was wondering where you were, usually you turn up here seconds after you've woken up." She was wondering why I didn't react to the scent of onigiris I had smelled earlier. I cannot tell her I was feeling more melancholy than normal this morning, or she would totally blow up in caresses and reassurances. I decided I would simply tell her I did not want to be late for my first actual lesson with sensei. She would easily buy the lie. I knew from experience.

"I wanted to be early for my classes."

Ayase smiled at me. I didn't know why. Then she came over and placed a rice ball in my hand, before ringing me in a hug. I let my eyes widen, in more confusion than disgust. I mean, yes I did hate being hugged, it was like being surrounded by bacteria that came from foreign people, but I would wonder 'why' more if I was hugged promptly.

"Kaa-chan?"

She only responded by picking me off the floor, and setting me on the table top. I prevented my face from twisting into a grimace. The result was an absurd mixture of confusion and wonder.

This was the first time in months I had been so…embarrassingly swept off my feet, by another person. My face was definitely blazing red when she looked at me, because she burst out in light sniggers.

"Don't give me that mortified look, Mizu. You are still a child, and this is not the last time I will pick you up." Her voice was chastising, but her face was smiling. I simply pushed my lower lip out. I was allowed to be pissed off at her sudden shows of affection. I condescendingly bit my rice ball.

"So, you did that because you wanted to talk to me…or something right?"

Her young visage suddenly hardened into a serious one. She picked my hand up and held it in both of hers. Even through her mask, I could see the pain dancing on her soft features. She had brown eyes, unlike me. Her strawberry blonde hair always glinted in any kind of light, and her cheekbones were pronounced.

You could say I was the complete opposite of her. With burning green eyes, hair a subdued colour ranging from blacks to browns and blondes, I had a pale, pale complexion. We looked nothing like the other, but if you spent just five minutes flat with me and Kaa-chan, you would call us mother and daughter.

"Mizasai."

I knew she was serious when she used my full name. Apart from that fact, I could see sincerity shrouding her eyes. Whatever she wanted to talk about must be quite stunning. I knew for a fact that she was a fun loving person. But I also knew that she put up smiles to hide her sadness. She had no one left, maybe that is why she took me in. She did not want me to feel the same kind of pain.

She did it because she cared. Ayase-san…Kaa-chan was loving me unconditionally. I don't know if I was curious now. If I wanted any answers.

"Why are you so set on your Shinobi goal?"

I was kind of expecting this question. After all, when I had confessed to her that being a Shinobi would probably suit me best, she hadn't questioned, simply registered for my tuitions with my current sensei. So my common foresight (which usually malfunctioned) told me to anticipate this coming.

Then I would wonder why I didn't have an answer.

In this rapidly changing world, I had to learn how to defend myself, I had to learn to secure my safety, without depending on others. Wars. They were sporadic. It could be calm and quiet for a minute, and the next moment, shells would be bursting, and innocent ninjas would be sacrificing their lives.

I did not want to be one to die with them.

Yes, I know very well, that a person gives himself up to Shinobi ways, when they have something they want to protect. They want to become strong so they could defend their loved ones, prevent unnecessary deaths of people near and dear to their hearts.

But I did not have anyone precious to me. I did not want to protect anyone except myself. I was terrified of death. Of the darkness of my grave, of having my heartbeat stop. Death was cold, it was void of life. My life was precious to me, and I did not want to lose it too soon. That was why I wanted to become a Shinobi. My reason.

But I cannot tell Kaa-chan that I want to protect myself. I cannot just tell her that I cared for myself, I did not want her to feel that despite everything she had done for me, after she had shown me love I did not ask for, I don't know how deep her pain would be if I blabbed what I really wanted to her. I just can't do that.

"I want to protect Konoha, and everyone who is living in it."

This was the most legitimate answer I could come up with.

I watched her eyes as she traced mine, her hand warming my smaller one, as she suddenly sighed and gave me a small, almost invisible, smirk.

"You are already implementing Kurosawa-san's ideals in your life." She answered my question. I could only stare at her in mystification. I cannot believe that my bafflement was amusing for her. I really did not know what she was trying to say…

The awkwardness and tension suddenly dissipated from the atmosphere. Ayase smiled at me warmly again, her usual happy demeanour resurfacing. She could never be serious for too long. It was difficult for her to hold grudges against people. I did not need two years, but a few short weeks to determine that. She just gave off a carefree vibe…

"How am I using his ideals?" I asked keeping my gaze trained on our intertwined fingers. I was myself surprising myself with how quickly my speech had improved, simply because I framed sentences before saying them. I could understand what she was saying, but only partially.

Seeing my half-stupefied condition, she let go of my hand, and placed hers on her hips.

"Masuta-san had told me he had asked you to think before you said anything. Now I can really see the difference! Instead of 'I wanted to be early for my classes' you would have said 'I am going out' and for asking me if I wanted to talk to you, you would have said 'what?' but you didn't!"

I now know where I am picking up my happy chimpanzee traits from.

But she was so happy I did not want to ruin it for her, so I pretended to be happy with her.

It is a marvel I have a brain under my skull.

…

"Mizasai, I don't know if you are trying or not!"

Damn! I wonder why I was so happy for my classes now! I cannot really presume anything. Anything at all! I will never, ever depend on first impressions anymore that is for sure. My instincts are traitors of the highest level.

I dodged another kick that Masuta threw at me, before stepping away with a flat out exasperated sigh. Masuta retreated too, his expression conveying his dissatisfaction. This old man was flexible for his age!

"This is clearly not working, Hiranaga-san," It wasn't a question, but a statement which made me gulp.

Well, here is a brief summary of what happened.

I turned up at Masuta's house, with the cheery attitude that I rarely showed, but was immediately disappointed as I tried to copy the movements I had seen Itachi do a day before, skipping so gracefully over the pots and pans, but disheartened myself quickly, almost breaking a pan. When I had thought I was out of danger, I heard a clang and crash behind me.

Of course I earned myself a lecture on light-footedness.

Then Masuta had let me warm up to his house (surprisingly enough, he knows I have a sharp talent at destruction) until Itachi turned up. I had thought I reached late, but I managed to trip over my own feet thrice and nearly bring the house down with me, before he actually rang the doorbell.

I remember asking him, "How many pots did you break the first time?"

And Masuta, looking proud as a peacock, had answered, "None!"

He has a multipersonality syndrome, without any doubt.

We were beginning the day with meditation, and I was completely unfazed. As I had mentioned, my attention span rivals that of a goldfish. I am distracted by the smallest changes in my surroundings. I could stare you dead in the face while you tell me something, and I will have not a clue of the subject you were actually talking about. Maybe that explains my curiosity.

So he led us out into a, very well maintained, garden. For god's sake, I will have trouble concentrating in a bland white room, and he had make me meditate in a place where there were birds chirping and flying, and the trees rustling, like wow. I thought he understood me!

It took me a glass of tea and fifteen minutes to gather my guts and ask him if he knew that place was unsuitable. He only told me he was very well aware and he was doing it to teach me how to focus on one thing if there are many other irrelevant objects around. Our conversation went like this:

"Sensei?"

"Speak."

"I won't be able to concentrate in a garden…"

"Mizasai-san."

"Y-yes?"

"Believe in yourself."

"Ok…?"

"This exercise is to control the amount of attention you give your surroundings."

"Oh."

Hey, old people tend to have a deteoriating mentality, right?

I agreed to try the phrase 'believe in yourself' in my life. But you believe me when I say that I tried. I tried so hard, I could feel my brain ache from the effort I was putting in. Every time I closed my eyes, irritating darkness made me wonder what was happening. I had to open my eyes every once in a while (like every twenty seconds) to see what Itachi was doing.

Infuriatingly enough, he was in the exact same, taut posture I was observing him in for the last fifteen minutes. Then sensei gets mad at me for not even trying. I wish 'try' was visible. Then Masuta would see how much I was trying when he drowned in 'effort' every time he came near me.

We got a short break, but Itachi did not show any signs of fatigue. I was positively gasping. I don't know how I let meditation do that to me, but yeah, I let it do it to me.

I was looking forward to the thing which turned out to be most disastrous for me.

Combat training.

"Mizasai-san, this time, I won't be the one sparring with you. You literally have to keep jumping every moment to reach up and punch me, but I keep deflecting your attacks. So now, I will let Itachi train with you." Sensei was being serious, but man, I was tired! All that jumping around had taken a lot out of me. Damn my pathetic height.

If you were watching us spar, you would literally observe me springing at sensei's face, while he either moved out of the way, or had me ricocheting away from him. It was downright maddening. I kept trying to land some sort of hit on him, but he was actually very apt at dodging and throwing around. I felt like a used rag towards the ending of our session.

"Please! I cannot stand this kind of training anymore!" I shrieked in happiness, knowing that I would be fighting someone who was close to my height. I hated bouncing around like that. There were no fruitful results. At all.

Then sensei took us out to the same garden which had become my eternal enemy. The amount of movement here was so large, closing my eyes was like breaking a thousand mountains. Especially when I had no idea what creepy-crawlies lingered around in a garden this vast. Masuta was either trying to grow a forest, or trying to rupture my brain cells from concentration.

I stalked into the garden very triumphantly. I can't help feeling that I had proved a point, won an argument that included no words, but merely some parried blows for a certain someone to realize I was not as tall as his freakish height.

Itachi took his place, very unpredictably, faraway to my left. I faced him and took up my own stance. I had never observed him fight. He had already received some training so his stamina was far more than mine. I usually needed a break after every shift to catch my breath and relax, regain my energy. Masuta used that time to teach Itachi, even though he didn't need any teaching.

"Do your best Mizasai-san." His voice had worry hidden underneath, but I wasn't sure where that concern was directed. If he was thinking I would let him hurt me…well too bad for him. I would more or less make sure that I had him face planting into the ground in no time.

"Worry about yourself, Itachi."

I couldn't have been more wrong.

I was expecting him to come at me with a simple, old fashioned punch to my face, but what I got was a roundhouse kick, and a perfect splat into the grass. I couldn't help the grass and mud that was forced past my teeth, but somehow the impact was not too large. I had quickly gotten back to my feet, hoping to land a decent hit at the talented Uchiha, but I was disappointed yet again.

I ran towards him, this time, acting like I had no ill intentions, when Masuta had asked us to fight to the death. He was watching us with the most infuriating hawk's eye as it was. I cannot tell what he observed, but I was aware that his gaze never flickered while we exchanged blows.

Itachi simply moved out of the way, and I felt like biggest idiot ever.

I decided to expand my fighting range. I seemed to be failing marvellously at close range sparring. I wondered how long distance would change the results. There was only one way to find out, right?

I reached into the kunai stash of a bag I had strapped to my leg. Frankly, it was much too large and flappy for my pudgy feet. Again, I wish I had been taller.

I felt the cold metal touch my hand, and as I flew away from Itachi, I whipped out a kunai in both of my hands and shot them at my opponent. Thankfully, there was at least one thing I was good at when it came to Shinobi stuff. Aiming.

The kunai were whizzing right at Itachi's legs. I knew that if I can strike them, it would become more difficult for him to move around. 'Think before you speak' can also be applied to 'Consider before you strike,' after all. I can quite easily derive an answer out of given information. But when it comes to acquiring the information for myself, I was a hopeless mess.

I really was not trying to hurt him. This was practice after all. I had not thrown them with too much velocity, I made sure it would be easy for Itachi to deflect the oncoming attack. However, I also knew that I could have given this fight my all, and Itachi would still prove to be the victor. But I did not want me to be the reason he was hurt.

Apparently Itachi's mind did not form theories as my own did.

When he saw that I had given in to weapons, he decided to strike back with more force than before. It was a mere five minutes of dodging, before I had begun to call out for help from my sensei. But the most he did was a hand gesture which implied 'I am watching you'.

So he did want me to get killed after all.

I contemplated if I should play possum right about then. Itachi was not ceasing his attacks. After seeing his experience with sharp objects, I was questioning my own skills with them. Really, Itachi made me contradict every description I had about myself.

But as numb minded as I was, I was not a complete fool. I showed rare tinges of intellect when I had really put my thought into it. After all, my new plan was the result of my insomnia and horrible mood in the morning after all.

I let a shuriken strike me. Square in my bicep.

Rich, warm, precious blood flowed out of my arm, soaking my items of clothing. But in regarding how hard I was trying to keep a straight face, I could have cared less about the wound. I thought I could never defeat Itachi, but despite his skills, he was a child too. A child, just like me.

I saw Itachi yelp, and I had to use every ounce of the remaining energy in my being to not burst out laughing. I could laugh all I want after I had put up the act of the helpless, defenceless, damsel in distress. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Masuta smirk in accomplishment.

It will take me century or two to believe that the Uchiha Itachi fell for my childish trick.

…

"Are we heading to that park again?"

So what I had anticipated, had aspired. In fact, it was better than I had thought. After Itachi was done profusely apologising for the unintentional abrasion, he did not let Masuta bandage me. Heck, I had accepted the fact that he was a capable Shinobi, but I would not have thought, even in my strangest daydreams, that he would so easily be able to wrap that bandage around my arm. I can't even tell there was a laceration under the thing, and I hoped Kaa-chan wouldn't notice either.

So I had established the very much proven fact that I cannot rely on my visceral logic. My subconscious was as much of a fool as I was. But if I actually register the fact that that I had thought Itachi was the most perfect three year old I had come across, and the truth had evidently smacked me in the face, Itachi was not as impeccable as I had taken him to be.

He was probably the sweetest person, with some imperfections he hid well, he was respectful to people who disobeyed him, and he knew how to keep his kitten in his pocket. Even though it was my fault for letting my guard down, even if was a millisecond, and I was the one who had hurt myself. Itachi wouldn't agree with me, squeezing in his own concepts of a speeding shuriken.

But he did not once blame me for my foolishness.

Masuta, on the other hand, was as happy as a high school girl who had talked to their crush. He would not stop gushing about how well I had used my presence of mind, and that I was surely not going to die by my awesome instincts. He told me keep up, and I would be entering the academy in no time.

But as we return to the very satisfying present, from the even more satisfying past, I found myself sheepishly following Itachi as he entered the park. He took his previous seat on the swing, and I settled for the edge of the slide.

I knew what was coming long before he had actually begun.

"I am so sorry for what happened, Hiranaga-san."

I knew I could trust my instincts! But a part of the reason was that Masuta had made him keep quiet when his string of apologies would not end. So I made out the consequences of the events, as Itachi asking for forgiveness in some other place. Judging by his quiet conduct, I had half expected him to take me to the park again. I was right.

"Hey, hey! I already said I don't mind. It was my dumb fault for letting that plan get to my head." I said in a quiet, almost regretful voice. I was not sure, about the influence the hostility of the Shinobi countries was having on Itachi's young mind. I was simply thinking that he wanted to refrain from hurting anyone, and since that shuriken belonged to him, he was blaming himself. That was a level of folly even I had yet to master.

"But…"

"Itachi, who are your closest friends?" I was simply asking about matters that would keep his mind away from things such as battle and killing. As it was, I did not know much about him. Interview time was here.

"I don't." He answered, stunning me.

"Okay…Whom do you tell your problems to?"

"Okaa-san." He seemed almost proud saying that. A person that Itachi approved of so greatly…I had a sudden desire to meet his mother. I didn't know if the closely knit clan of the Uchiha would approve a foreign visitor, but I could always ask, right?

"Will I ever get to meet her?" I really wanted to, I wanted to know what it was like to have a lot of people who knew I existed and did not ignore my presence. I wanted my Kaa-chan to have a friend, too…

"I would love to make up for my previous mistakes." Itachi began seriously. His tone drifted off into a much friendlier one, though. "How about tomorrow evening as soon as we complete training?"

Huh, good enough time. Even though I would have loved to return home to a cool shower, I would love to meet his mom even more.

"Can't find a better time."

This statement sounded foolish to me even, but Itachi simply smiled at me. He knew I was trying. There would hopefully be a day when I agreed with speech and it did not hate me back.

Okay, so since the first time I had met him, there was one question about Itachi that I cannot make out by myself. It was something for him to know and me to find out, after all. I thought we were well acquainted enough for me to ask him his age.

"Itachi, how old are you?"

"I am four."

Remind me to never trust my instincts again.

**I was kind of trying to avoid it, but well, I hope I did not keep anyone waiting…**

**I cannot say if the update was late, I am incredibly busy with life. I don't even know if there are real people out there who are actually enjoying this story…**

**Sorry for the Sasuke-emo-ish thoughts…I just got to know that Naruto would be ending very soon…I am kinda depressed..**

**Anyhow, I don't know if those 200 views I got on the two chapters were worth it, because then I should have a little more than six reviews?**

**Sorry, I sound demanding.**

**So I have a question…**

_**SASUKE OR ITACHI?**_

**Okay…Itachi for me!**

**:D**

**-Cy**


	4. Uchiha Vicinity

**Hello people, I know I am late with updating, please forgive me, life has hammered me down, and won't give me a chance to get back up! You know that I know we all hate late updates, and when there is a new chapter, you just want to read it. That is why I will save my replies and rants for the end of this chapter, hopefully you wouldn't mind… *ducks flying projectiles***

**Quick note: Konbanwa: Good evening.**

_Vulnerability_.

_It is one of the few emotions capable of shattering my hard, false mask. The feeling of helplessness, when you cannot change your situation by yourself, when it is someone else who has the power to alter your fate… That is when I wish I could demolish all the carefully constructed walls, and let darkness embrace me in its soft, velvet arms._

…

My first impression about Konoha was that it was ridiculously big, and twisted. I had thought that it would be downright impossible for anyone to actually accommodate a whole clan, as spaciously as the Uchiha had managed.

Their district, swept clean, without even a candy wrapper littering a corner, could be imagined with sparkles and glittering fairy dust and happy old couples enjoying the last stages of their life… But well guess what.

The Uchiha were a tightly knitted clan. Their closeness rivalled the constricted strands that were involved whenever I let Kaa-chan do my hair. Groups of Uchiha, clustered in crooks and bends of their district, murmuring among themselves. The elders of this clan were reserved and stalking around with a stance that demanded respect. Regarding the amount of greenery, and the comforting buildings spaced away from each other, this place would have been really pleasant.

But guess what….

I was relieved when Itachi led me straight to the porch of his home, and let me in. I was not enjoying the stares being shot at me. If I wanted anything, it would be a low profile, and no eyes trying to burn holes through me. I really felt like an intruder, an unwelcomed outsider, when the people here began looking like cats who had their tails stepped on.

For a small family of three, the house was sure airy and open. Outside, even with the voluminity I was feeling invisible hands constricting me. But here, there was not a single soul I could feel the presence of. Compared to my stuffy little apartment, this was a house of my dreams. Especially because it had a real family.

I kicked my shoes off, preparing to bolt into the house despite the many warnings and long lectures on appearance Kaa-chan had given me. I had truly never thought that a house can be happy while being so painfully empty.

Well I would have given a horrible initial impact if it wasn't for the tall, almost fearful but surely intimidating figure that lumbered, I am not sure if this is physically possible or medically correct, but the lumberjack slid gracefully into the house, and slid its slippers off in a secluded corner. This person hadn't even spoken yet, and I could feel the dent the unspoken warning had made.

Itachi was giving me a pained look from the sidelines.

Then the figure turned around.

More like the head of the Uchiha Clan, Commander of ANBU black ops, Uchiha Fugaku (and not a figure) had entered the solitary little area I had carved for myself in this house. Of course it took me while to find this out the hard way.

I quickly gathered my shoes, and neatly arranged them into a pile beside Itachi's. I spared a glance to him, and was barely surprised to him holding the bridge of his nose in discontentment. Hey, I really couldn't tell what Uchiha-san had wanted with the disproving gaze he was tuning in my direction. To me the most sensible conduct was standing there and fiddling with my hands.

"Otou-sama." Itachi's soft, respectful tones filtered out from behind me.

I internally updated my things to do. Thank Itachi frantically for bailing me out of my awkward staring match. I was really grateful when his voice diverted the scary man's attention to Itachi. I couldn't help wondering how Itachi didn't flinch when he looked at him. But I guess living with him for four years of life might dissolve the hostility he was emanating.

"This is Hiranaga Mizasai, I have Okaa-san's permission to invite her over for lunch today."

Heck, I hope Itachi knows that he was talking to his father, not to some stranger he had to be infuriatingly formal with. I was not able to help noting down, and replicating, his strict, attentive posture, and diligent, yet soft eyes.

The taller man turned to me again, and narrowed his eyes, as if warning me to stay as back as I can. I would willingly really. I would more than gladly stay away from him.

But the most he did was grunt in approval, and pursue the shadows silently into the house.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Well that was certainly a gauche beginning…

"Mizasai-san."

"Hm?" My voice was embarrassingly high, and clearly reflected the apprehensiveness that I refused to show on my face. Itachi was walking into the house again, and I prayed under my breath that we were not going to the same place as Uchiha Fugaku-san. It took just one confrontation for him to make panic blossom into my stomach. If he was the leader of this legendary clan, no wonder they all try so hard to please him. Who is a fan of ripped spleens, huh?

I grappled with the hem of my yukata again, letting go and opting for my bandaged, and well hidden bicep instead, as I followed the to-be heir into the vicinity of the centre of the Uchiha clan.

Like I had mentioned before, Itachi had no other siblings, and he lived more or less alone with his father and mother. I cannot help feeling a tinge of jealousy pierce my self-esteem, when I thought about the fact that he was happy and contented with a small family, while I just wanted more and was still not satisfied.

I avoided dragging my feet into the kitchen. Uchiha-san had really made me suffer through an absurdly short yet terrifying introduction. I know the preamble wasn't really something that should shake me so much, but I cannot help feeling chills run down my spine every time I thought of him. He was a pro at bad impression and I thought I was the only one.

I decided to keep mum and tail Itachi, and that very well thought action led me to the toasty kitchen of the house. I was overwhelmed by a sense of deja'vu, if I had closed my eyes, I could have easily imagined this was my Kaa-chan's house, with irresistible aromas wafting around, accompanying every movement that took place.

However, as easily as I could have believed it was my beloved Kaa-chan, there was another woman standing in a poise that reminded me of a galloping gazelle, and if wind was visible, it would have moved with the grace that this elegant woman possessed. I could feel my pride deflate just by being in the same room with her.

"Why, if it isn't Mizasai-chan! I have been making preparations for your visit, dear!" Her voice was equally as convincing as her looks. She was clearly Itachi's mother, the one person he said he opened up to, she could be no one else. I was well aware that this was a family of three, and I had unfortunately met the eldest, so she was the only one left.

She was beautiful.

"Konbanwa, Uchiha-san." I greeted, surprised that I could think up something so sensible, well, sensible to me, in such a short time. Or else you would have found me bounding up to her, acting like a true three year old, and begging and offering worlds for these tempting chocolate chip cookies she was making. Really, the oven was still closed and I was ready to make a head dive for it.

She however, chuckled in twinkling tones, before hastily washing her hands and taking a seat by the table. I was kind of expecting his mom to be another serious Uchiha, who does not have an inkling of what fun is, and working only towards the sole goal in their life. Thinking of that, I realised that I wanted to never know what this family of Uchiha wanted in their life. Apart from shocking me, it will give me ideas that I am sure Kaa-chan would not approve of.

I smothered the question within me, when will I get those cookies? It had been well over a week I had received any goodies from my mom, and I was really beginning to miss her little treats. But this was not a big thing, Kaa-chan worries too much. She just saw that I had gained some weight over one week, and she banned me from her desserts. Now I find myself unconsciously developing my stealth skills so I could steal from her stash.

A patting noise broke me from my reverie, and I watched as the Uchiha woman tapped the seat beside her, while letting a smile intensify the beauty of her features. If she is this beautiful now, I can only imagine how many fanboys she had when she was younger. Also I could only wonder if Fugaku was one of them.

I walked over, a little hesitantly, though I kept my steps smooth. I watched Itachi amble over to the taller table and with some amount of effort which brought me satisfaction, bring a tray of tea cups and a delicious smelling pot over. By the time he had poured everyone present a cup of tea, I had gotten comfortable around the Uchiha woman. It was now or never. I had to fill in this silence with a question.

"Thank you for the hospitality, um…" It was an indirect way of asking what her name was, but she only smiled some more, and extended a cup to me. I gratefully accepted it. It took me a while to realize she had receipted my question.

"Don't call me Auntie, okay?"

I nodded feeling giggles build themselves in my stomach. So she did not want to admit she was a little old, and she disproved when people called her by a prefix that made her feel like she was withering away. But in no aspects can I see her withering away. She looked young as ever, with smile lines being the only thing marring her impeccable visage.

"I am Mikoto." She answered, picking up the now empty glasses and stacking them all on the tray. She walked over to the sink, and began to rinse them. I jumped up and scurried to her side. I watched her scrub the other dishes for a while and as soon as she was done with the bigger dishes, I extended my arms up to her.

No, I did not wish to be hauled up that embarrassingly again. I was bad at making friends when it came to a person like Fugaku-san, but Mikoto-san was very amiable. I knew that she would get what I wanted, and let me help her for a bit. I wouldn't do all the dishes, just cutlery like glasses and spoons and forks. I knew my capability.

"Oh, no, Mizu-chan, you don't want to spoil your hands doing dishes at such a tender age!" She chided me, waving a wet spoon, as some water droplets landed on my face. I huffed, in frustration about three things, my hated nickname, which I thought no one else would use, the water on my face, and the refusal to assist.

I dragged a chair over, and climbed on top of it. It took me a face to face encounter with the lower cabinet to realize the either the chair had stubby legs, or I was short. I knew which one was true.

"Oh Mizu-chan, you don't have to help me, I can handle this." Mikoto-san reprimanded me. But I was not one to give up too easily. I was trying to make a good impression, but I think I made a stubborn one instead.

"But, Mikoto-san! It will be only this once, please?" Yes, I purposely tries to sound cute, and for that purpose pulled off the puppy-dog eyes on her. I saw Itachi roll his eyes into his head and return to his mysterious task at hand.

Mikoto-san looked at me with a distressed expression, which clearly said she did not want to give in, yet she wanted me to not help her. I only widened my eyes and let my lower lip quiver a bit.

"I guess once won't hurt, right?"

I jumped off, just as Mikoto-san thought I was taking a death plunge, and dragged another stool over and placed it atop the previous one. Now I was able to perfectly see the soapy suds gathering in the sink, with the utensils disappearing in them. Mikoto-san had stopped scrubbing her plate, and was looking at me with apprehensive eyes. If it had been my Kaa-chan, she would fussed again and begun to treat my hands, but Mikoto-san only smiled warmly when I reached out for the cup I had tea in.

We worked in comfortable silence for a while, with the occasional clinking in the background, as Itachi did God-knows-what. I had, very proudly, done around half of the dishes as Mikoto made small talk, in the ten minutes that had passed, I had told her all about my Kaa-chan, and she had patiently listened.

"Mizu-chan, you should bring your mother over sometime. I would love to meet her." Mikoto-san stated as I tried to get off a particularly stubborn stain from a saucer. I cannot blame her for wanting to meet the person who I had described in every positive I could think of. Looks like Mission: Get Kaa-chan a Friend was working out.

"I tried to get her with me this time, but she keeps saying she has other things to do." I was trying to keep myself from whining. I had really tried to drag her with me, but she had vanished from the house when I had gone to the restroom. I was relieved when Itachi turned up to escort me. I did not want to roam Konoha like a lost ghoul again.

"Oh, next time you see her, tell her about me, okay?" I was not able to give her a no for an answer.

"I will try my best Mikoto-san."

We returned to completing the few more dishes lying in the water. I could hear grating noises from where Itachi sat. I dared a look over my shoulder, just in time to catch glimpse of a _real, shiny_ kunai in his hand. I bet my mouth opened in wonder.

The weapons that sensei gave us belonged to him, and he would not allow us to take even one home. So this meant that this kunai was probably owned by Itachi. I wasn't able to suppress the jealousy inside me.

I reached out for another spoon, while still peeking. Itachi hadn't noticed me staring at his weapon until then, but I bet he noticed me when I felt my foot apply too much pressure on one corner of the stool and the whole tower of chairs began to fall with me.

I watched in slight dismay as the ground began to rise up to my face, as Mikoto-sans horrified expression greeted me. I knew the fall wouldn't kill me, but who enjoys limping around?

I closed my eyes tightly for a while, hoping I wouldn't feel the pain and I would blackout soon, but my dread was replaced by awe when I was met with a dazzling smile when I dared to open my eyes.

"Yo, sprout!"

I never knew that there was another Uchiha in this formal clan that knew how to grin from ear to ear. In fact the stranger was grinning so wide, I thought that if he opened his mouth, his head would fall off. I could only manage to whimper in protest. He abruptly let me go, and my head fell onto a soft floor.

It took me a few minutes and the sweet smell of pine trees to realize I was nestled up in Mikoto-san's lap. She was worried out of her skull.

I got extra cookies then.

…

There have been multiple things that have made me wish I could use Masuta to slap them with, but there was one thing that I could gladly toss off the face of the earth without any regrets.

That annoying thing was Uchiha Shisui.

"Do you know what the cube of four is? You don't, sprout, dont'cha? Dont'cha?"

"For the very last and final time Shisui-san, I am not good at maths!"

"Okay then, what is the Shinobi rule twenty five?"

"I don't know."

"The chakra points in the human body?"

"I don't know."

"In an animal's body?"

"I don't know."

"How Konoha was founded?"

"I don't know."

"Am I annoying you?"

"Definitely."

"I thought you were going to say 'I don't know' again!"

"I was paying attention you see."

"Foul!"

"We are not playing a game here."

"Itachi! Look at your little girlfriend!"

Yeah, now he was going to go cry to his younger cousin by two years about how my patience rivalled that of a saint's. Really, Shisui should learn to take care of himself by himself. He is five and acted like a new born child.

"Shisui-san, I would keep quiet right about now if were you." Itachi said in a small voice. He was well aware of how my temper burst. He needed only two sessions with Masuta to know that I try hard before exploding and anything near me will be destroyed. Currently, Shisui was walking right beside me. A very dangerous place.

"Hah! She is just jealous because she is not as intelligent as me!" I don't know if he purposely raised the pitch of his voice, and began poking me in the side.

He had tested my perseverance to its highest extent. I needed to humiliate him right about now, if I wanted revenge. Burning, sweet revenge.

"Shisui-san, what is the cube of four, I may ask you?"

"Elephant!"

Itachi and I double face-palmed.

We had, more like Shisui had, begged Mikoto-san to let us out of the house for a while. As reluctant as Mikoto-san was, she let us go when I used my Puppy-Dog-Eyes no Jutsu on her. I had earned myself a praise from the master of pranking, Uchiha Shisui.

Currently, we were walking, and bickering, actually only me and Shisui were fighting, Itachi was walking in silence beside us, not trying to get us off each other's throats as we fought our way to the dango shop popular with a very certain someone.

I and Shisui were actually fighting to see who would enter the shop first, but Itachi softly waltzed into the shop, and ordered a plate of dango, before seating himself by a window in the far corner. The whole while, a mindless idiot and I were stuck in the doorway because we entered together. It was not a pretty sight.

When we had finally dislodged our self, we ran different directions. Shisui made a mad dash for the Dangos on display, while I walked off to occupy the empty chair, the only one where Itachi was sitting.

After arguing with the waitress, and whining until she lowered the price, Shisui came to sit on the windowsill, as I had gracelessly taken over the last seat. I sincerely felt no repentance as I watched him struggle to sit on the small area of the sill. After all he was the one to keep rubbing the fact that I was short in. I had an infuriating nickname already…I did not need another one.

Finally the wily haired toddler decided that giving up laziness and asking for a chair was probably the best idea.

"Mizasai-san," Itachi began importantly. I listened in silence, since I was chewing on a dango, and did not want to spit it up when I spoke. I nodded instead.

"Will you be attending the ninja academy?" Still maintaining his formal gesture. I wondered if he would ever act like how three year olds acted like. Who taught him that kind of speech anyhow?

"Of course! What will be the point of taking these classes if I was not planning on being a ninja?" I asked no one in particular, pulling out my last dango out of its stick as a substitute for the silence that prevailed. Of course it was filled by the quiet chatter of the other customers.

"Why?" The question came from Shisui.

This time I wanted to be truthful. Keeping up a pretence of selflessness was hard. The truth was never pretty, and lies are always colourful.

"I wanted to make sure of my security."

Shisui glanced at me, wonder flickering in his dark eyes. Itachi stopped eating his dango for a while, as they both stared at me fiddling with my hands. Shisui finally swallowed loudly, and shot another comment.

"You just talked like an adult!" He exclaimed. I pretended like the solid brown of the table was very interesting.

"So? Itachi talks like an adult too!"

I watched him roll his eyes for the third time that day.

"But…I thought Itachi was older than you by a year and a half…" I could hear the dismay in his voice. I can talk like how I want to. If I had a vocabulary unusually rich for a child my age, I will put it to use. Why should I waste intelligence?

"Ok, so who gave you lessons?" I swear his curiosity will get him killed.

Truthfully speaking, I had no idea who taught me. I wasn't even sure if I had lessons.

"I don't know?" Why did it sound like a question when it should have been a concrete statement?

"Are you sure? Because, Fugaku-sama has made sure that Itachi will be more intelligent than anyone his age. And you talk like him, only you didn't have lessons! Teach me, oh Mizasai-sama!"

This time it was me who rolled her eyes. I didn't know Shisui for long, but I can tell he was a bad comedian.

"Mizasai-san, when did you come to Konoha?" Itachi asked hesitantly. It was the first time he had said anything since we had come to this shop, so I decided to take the chance and keep him talking, by giving a truthful answer.

"I don't know that either… I just remember that I was in the Konoha hospital when I woke up. Then Hokage-sama introduced me to Hamasaki Ayase, and she kind of took me in…"

It was a very frank answer, I did remember the darkness, and the pain… But then I had opened my eyes to a blinding white light. I had heard some doctors scurrying about, and repeatedly saying "She is alive!" At that time, agony was downing me, and I had really wished I wasn't alive.

I also recollected the time when Yamanaka Inoichi had forcefully invaded my mind, and searched for any information that described my past. They didn't find anything. It was as if their famous mind-reading tactics were more or less useless on me. They tried to break the mental barriers that I didn't even know I had put up. It felt like they were standing themselves, and blocking out the very memories I was trying to retrieve.

They had kept me in custody for around two weeks, but I was rarely conscious during my recuperating time. When I fully gained momentum of where I was, Hokage-sama and Kaa-chan were standing there. The introductions were short yet precise, and I was comfortable with Ayase-san being my mom. I had accepted my new life in Konoha, and had given up trying to find out about my past when it was clearly not working.

Meanwhile, two pairs of inquisitive eyes were boring onto my face, silently demanding answers. Itachi had maintained his composure, but Shisui clearly lacked self-control. He was breathing down my neck.

"Well you know, you might be a sprout in height, but you are a full grown tree in your mind." Shisui stated importantly, holding up his finger like a saint. This time nervousness got the best of me, and I began pulling out threads from my yukata.

"Mizasai-san, it is getting late."

Oh, Itachi. Always the careful one.

But when I spared a glance out the window, I noticed that the sky was indeed darkening. If I did not rush home now, Kaa-chan might notify the ANBU about my disappearance.

I jumped up like my seat was growing thorns, and gathered my left over dango.

"Okay, I have to get going. I will see you both tomorrow, right?" I really shouldn't have sounded so hopeful. But, if I had to be ingenuous, Shisui was an idiot, a big one. But he was a very lovable idiot. Also his pranks were the best part of his existence, and I knew I will learn some notorious strategies if I hung around him more.

"You bet!" Shisui piped up, gobbling down his remaining eatables. Itachi had finished dango long ago, and was getting up to leave too. I was going to ask him to lead me home, but then I thought against it. I needed to memorise the maze like roads of Konoha. And constantly getting directions won't help.

I left the two Uchiha in the shop, as I made my way outside. The sky was coloured in blues and purples, shot through with wisps of orange here and there. It was pretty, but I did not have time to admire nature. Kaa-chan must be tormenting herself with possibilities that are half true.

I gave up on walking, and began to run, dodging my way through the crowds, as I neared my destination. Somehow, I was sure that the route I had taken was the correct one. I could recognize some of the buildings now.

I kept sprinting down the paths, but was disappointed immensely when I was met by a standstill, another halt, this time it had an alleyway leading out of the dreaded stop. I decided to take it, though I knew that it might throw me off track.

It was dark in the passage, and it stunk really badly. But I knew this had to be the way, I could see the grocery store that was so close to my house. Bless this lane, it had become a shortcut to home.

It was quiet there, that's why it was easy to notice the flutter of cloth when the wind blew. There was someone with me in here. I knew it. I did not need any pointers to locate the poorly concealed chakra in the shadows. It was like the person was screaming, "I am here!" from the pools of black.

I was really not in the mood to fight. Maybe if I ran faster, I could get out of here quicker too.

I increased my pace.

But I was able to tell that the shadow was following me, noting my moves. I felt shivers run down my spine, when I thought of what could happen now. I needed to get out of this alley. As soon as possible. As much as I denied it, I was a weak, little child, incapable of self-defence. At least for now.

I watched in growing mirth as the light grew closer and closer, and I reached out for it.

But then, I felt something tighten around my neck.

I screamed, I had no other choice. But was surprised when no sound came out. I shifted to struggling, my hands going to my neck and trying to pull away the cold feel of metal around it. I was being strangled, that was why I cannot yell. I was being constrained, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Precious oxygen began leaking from my lungs.

Black dots began dancing in my vision, as I tried to keep standing. It was hopeless, I was probably going to faint any second now. The light in front of me was obscured by a person standing there. It might have been my perpetrator, but I knew that the person cannot be so short…

Wait…did I just catch sight of a ponytail?

The compression was loosened, as I began breathing again. I immediately dropped to my knees, gasping and trying to keep myself in this world. I did not want to pass out in a passageway, who knows when I would be found?

"Are you okay?"

Why was this voice so familiar?

I realized who it was when I observed the kunai, the same one I had seen earlier. No child can be given a weapon at such an age… That meant my saviour could be only one person.

Will Itachi ever stop giving me reasons to be grateful to him?

**There! I made a lot of things happen in this chapter, because I know…you all deserved it for being so amazingly patient and all those encouraging reviews :') I mean it! Only three chapters, and 12 favourites and 14 follows and 12 reviews! You guys are the best!**

**So here are the replies to all them comments I was blessed with:**

**Narutofahn: I will make sure to keep Ita-chan in character, don't worry, and thank you of course! :D**

**Queen of Sand: Thank you! Nah…no Mary-sueing around **

**Someone: I am trying to fit in more events per chapter now **

**AriaxCantabile: Thank you! Glad you found my fiction worth reading **

**Azuki Bean: Yeah…now a lot is happening per chapter, and thank you for sticking with me!**

**LostLonelyLies: Thank you again! **


	5. AN I will delete afterwards

**Hello my fellow readers,**

**Yes, I agree that I have not been on for...wow...quite a while now, but if you have gone through the excruciating pain of being a teenager, and EXAMS, then you will very well understand what I am going through.**

**I am not even trying to stay off FFN. My teachers are pelting me with homework's, and all I can do is work...and work...and work...**

**You see, I am currently drowning in tests, and other school-related work, and try as I might, I just CANT find time for uploading more chapters.**

**HELLA NO I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THIS**

**I have too good of a plot to just leave this story hanging, but I might need a hiatus soon. I cannot complete so much work (that is important) at all, I cannot squeeze time out of my daily routine to write. Believe me, I want to get typin too, but ya know...life hates me...**

**So please don't sue me when I say that I will have to put this story on hold to do 'school'. Heck, my teachers have introduced this new system of exams (that needs studying) as if we were already burdened enough... -.-**

**Another thing I have noticed about this story is that, it seems...forgotten...**

**I know that many other authors might think the same way, and yes you yourself are the worst critic, but if I began with a BOOM, then it might have just seemed clichéd. I wanted to start nice and slow, and that is exactly what I have done. Things are gonna get twisted after a while.**

**I know there are many silent readers out there, it would be GREATLY appreciated if you just leave one simple review... I have already told you guys that even a single word is considered sweet.**

**So, I have to go now, I wish I could just sit here and type out an apology letter, but 'tuitions' are more important...**

**Hell, being a teenager is WORK!**

**Sorry?**

**-Cy**


End file.
